Love Stories When We Were Young
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: AU/ Cuma kisah cinta sederhana. Mungkin kamu pernah ngalaminnya juga/ Warning inside/ DLDR


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**It is Mikaela Williams's**

**AU/Lil OOC/ Typos/ geje/ DLDR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Stories When We Were Young<strong>

Langit musim gugur masih memayungi senja saat aku secara tidak sengaja memandang ke arah album foto saat aku masih SMP dulu. Segera aku tarik album kenangan itu dan aku bawa ke depan beranda kayu yang menghadap pohon sakura yang perlahan tertiup angin musim gugur yang dingin. Rambut sebahuku terayun perlahan dan membuatku harus menyisipkannya di belakang telinga.

Halaman pertama aku buka dan yang aku temukan adalah fotoku bersama Naruto yang sedang nyengir lebar, Hinata yang sedang tersenyum malu-malu di sebelah Kiba. Lalu pemuda bertato segitiga merah itu sedang jongkok di sebelah anjing besarnya. Ino –temanku yang centil itu- sedang berdiri bak model dan aku berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Lalu di belakangku, hanya terlihat wajahnya, ada cowok dingin yang sedang memasang muka bosan.

Sasuke Uchiha. Cinta pertamaku.

Aku menutup album kenangan ini dan memandang ke arah langit yang masih jingga. Tiba-tiba ingatanku akan masa lalu datang kembali menyeruak lubuk hatiku yang sudah lama tidak pernah menjalin cinta semenjak Sasuke-_kun_ pergi. Bukannya aku terus terbayang-bayang akan masa lalu, hanya saja aku memang tidak tertarik menjalin cinta.

Selain dengan Sasuke Uchiha tentu saja.

Sekarang dia di mana, ya?

Dia adalah cowok paling seenaknya sendiri. Selalu menganggap dirinya terbaik –dan dia memang selalu mencoba segala sesuatu dengan kemampuan terbaiknya. Aku mengenalnya semenjak kecil. Dan aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Aku memang menyimpan rasa padanya, karena dia itu sangat tampan. Dengan mata hitam tajam dan rambut yang berpotongan unik. Dan rasa melindungi, tentu saja. Para gadis suka cowok yang mampu melindungi, kan?

Musim dingin tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat malam mulai merambatkan dingin dan aku belum pulang sekolah karena ada rapat membahas perayaan malam natal, tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku.

"Kamu harus jadi pacarku."

Mataku membulat. "A-apa?"

Wajahnya datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Walau aku tahu ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Tapi aku tadik yakin juga apakah dia _blushing_ atau memang kedinginan.

"Aku suka kamu. Jadi ayo kita pacaran!"

"A-apa?"

Kami masih berdiri di depan gerbang. Sama-sama berdiri memandang satu sama lain. Itu adalah saat-saat tercanggung aku hidup selama lima belas tahun saat itu. Mukaku juga memerah.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Apa alasanmu suka sama aku?" tanyaku perlahan. Ino pernah bilang padaku, jika cowok menyukaimu karena kau cantik atau yang lain, berarti dia hanya main-main. Dan aku harap ia memiliki alasan lain.

"Aku nggak tahu."

Lagi-lagi mata hijauku membulat. A-apa?

"Ku…kurasa aku butuh waktu."

Lalu aku meninggalkannya sendiri, aku berlari menjauhinya menuju rumahku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

Dan malamnya aku menelepon Ino untuk meminta pendapatnya.

"Itu berarti dia memang suka sama kamu. Dia menyukaimu dengan tulus. Dia menyukaimu apa adanya," kata Ino bijak. Aku mendengarkannya dengan baik mengingat aku memang tidak tahu menahu tentang percintaan. Lagi pula, aku juga, kan, menyukainya.

Dan aku menerima Sasuke-_kun_ untuk menjadi pacarku. Tepat saat malam natal.

"A-aku mau."

Dia diam, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan dia menggenggam tanganku. Dan kehangatan yang datang entah dari mana membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Terimakasih."

Aku menunduk dan dia lagi-lagi tiba-tiba memelukku. Baru kali itu aku dipeluk oleh cowok. Otomatis aku mengelak, dan secara tak sengaja pucuk kepalaku menghantam dagunya. Dia terhuyung membuatku panik.

"_Gomen, _Sasuke_-kun_…" pintaku panik dan khawatir saat ia masih menutupi mulutnya.

"_Iie, _Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku memang kurang sopan."

"…"

"Baiklah. Ayo aku antar kamu pulang," ajaknya sambil beranjak untuk mengambil sepedanya yang memang ada boncengannya. Dan baru kali ini pula aku dibonceng cowok. Aku sedikit ragu. Apalagi suasana natal semakin merayap dingin. Kami masih di sekolah, padahal seharusnya kami sudah pulang. Tapi karena kami panitia, kami harus tetap di sini untuk evaluasi dulu tadi.

"Ayo!" serunya sedikit bernada memerintah.

"Kamu galak banget, sih!" Aku merengut. "Kamu kan pacarku!"

Aku tahu dia terkekeh. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu seperti biasa, nggak canggung lagi."

"Apaan, sih!" aku menggebuk punggungnya yang lebar. "Mana tas kamu?"

"Buat apa?"

"Buat jaga-jaga!" sewotku. Aku lalu menaruh tas punggungnya di depanku dan tasku juga di depanku, jadi kami terpisah oleh dua tas yang sebenarnya sama-sama berat.

"Yang benar saja?" Dia memandangku aneh.

"Kenapa? Aku nggak mau memelukmu! Aku belum mau!" seruku galak seperti biasa. Dia hanya menghela napas.

Sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak ingin dia merasakan detak jantungku melaju sangat cepat.

.

.

.

Musim semi pertama saat aku lima belas tahun. Tahun itulah aku pertama kali berkencan.

"Ke taman bermain?" tanya Sasuke-_kun_ sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku mengangguk bersemangat.

"Ayolah, Sasu-_kun_. Aku sangat ingin ke sana…" rayuku sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes-_ku. Aku yakin dia akan luluh. Aku sudah hapal itu.

Dia menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kamu inginnya kapan?"

"Malam Minggu besok. Bagaimana?"

"Nggak masalah."

Dan dia menjemputku dengan motornya. Tentu saja aku bertanya padanya dengan cerewet;

"Kamu nggak menaikkan sadel motornya ke belakang, kan?" (Aku khawatir dia akan mengerem tiba-tiba, jadi aku otomatis akan memeluknya).

"Kmau bawa tas besar, kan? Masukkan jaket kamu biar tasnya gendut!" (Seperti biasa, harus ada pembatas di antara kami).

"Kmau nggak boleh ngebut!"

"Kamu harus-"

"Naiklah!"

Dan aku mendapati diriku terpaku saat tiba-tiba ia menjorokkan badannya ke arahku dan menciumku di pipiku.

BUKK!

"Menyebalkan!"

Dia hanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Ini hari Minggu, Sakura. Tentu saja antrean sangat panjang," gumam Sasuke-_kun _menghiburku saat aku mengeluh pegal di kaki karena kelamaan mengantre. Dia ada di sampingku. Antrean memang dibuat dua-dua orang.

"Aku tahu, tapi…" Kalimatku tidak berlanjut saat aku melihat sesuatu di bawah. Seorang anak kecil yang sedang makan arumanis yang manis –ya, manis dua-duanya.

Aku menyolek Sasuke-_kun._ "Lihat ke bawah. Ada apa?"

Sasuke-_kun_ menuruti perintahku. "Sepatu?"

"Atasnya lagi!"

"Anak kecil?"

Aku tersenyum lalu beranjak satu langkah ke depan karena antrean berkurang, seraya mencolek bahu si anak kecil berkuncir dua itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang –ke arahku- dan memandangku dengan mata bulatnya.

Aku tersenyum. Dan aku sebenarnya juga sadar jika sedari tadi Sasuke-_kun _memandangku. Pasti dia menganggapku aneh. Ah, tapi aku memang sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Mataku membulat saat tiba-tiba Sasuke-_kun_ mencolek arumanis anak ini dan menjilatnya.

"Kamu kan nggak suka manis?" tanyaku heran. Apalagi Sasuke-_kun_ mencoleknya dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

Dia mengangkat bahunya. Lalu mencolek arumanis yang mulai kempes itu. Ibu anak itu menoleh ke arahku dan aku tersenyum padanya.

Tepat saat itu Sasuke sedang mencomot arumanis dengan jumlah besar. Dia ketahuan. Mukaku memerah menahan malu dan aku membuang muka untuk menahan tawa.

"Nak, kalau mau arumanis, kamu bisa beli sendiri." Ibu itu menasihatinya dengan nada tidak habis pikir.

"Iya, Bu. Nanti biar ibu saya yang membelikan," gumam Sasuke-_kun_ –yang tangannya sudah terlanjur ada di arumanis itu. Ia menariknya lalu menjilatnya dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Ibu itu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kamu bikin aku malu!" hardikku lirih.

"Aku cuma senang melihat pipi kamu memerah," jawabnya enteng. Pipiku semakin memerah, dan dia menyeringai.

Saat ibu itu masuk ke taman rekreasi, tawaku pecah tidak tertahankan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_.Bosan, nggak?"

Dia yang sekarang sedang menyesap kopinya lagi-lagi mengangkat alisnya. Kami sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir rumput yang ada tulisan _"Do Not Walk On The Grass!"_ Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus ditulis dengan Bahasa Inggris.

"Hn?"

Ada seorang kakek-kakek sedang menyapu di seberang taman. Aku tersenyum dan dengan riang hati aku meloncat-loncat kecil di rumput yang seharusnya kau _do-not-walk-on-the-grass_ itu.

"Hey, nona yang ada di sana? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Tiba-tiba kakek itu menjatuhkan sapunya dan menghardikku agar beranjak dari rumput terlarang itu. "Apa kamu nggak tahu artinya? Kakek memang nggak mengerti sama sekali, tapi kamu dilarang berjalan di sini!"

Aku menangkat bahuku. "Saya disuruh dia, Kek!" tunjukku ke arah Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedang memandangku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hey, kamu! Kenapa kamu menyuruh nona ini untuk berjalan di sini? Kamu lihat papan itu? Kamu ini masih muda, nak. Seharusnya kamu tahu bahasa asing itu. Makanya kalau sekolah itu yang benar, jangan hanya pacaran saja. Kamu nggak tahu biaya sekolah semakin mahal? Nak, kamu lebih baik bla-bla-bla…"

Dan aku senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memakan eskrim yang aku beli tadi sembari menunggu Sasuke-_kun_ diceramahi oleh kakek-kakek itu. Mukanya pucat dan saat memandangku, rasanya Sasuke-_kun _ingin memakanku.

Aku tertawa. "Haha, satu-satu, _yang_."

Itu adalah kencan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

.

.

.

Karena kami kelas sebelas, kami semakin jarang bertemu karena sibuk. Apalagi dia adalah ketua OSIS dan aku adalah ketua klub jurnalistik. Jadi murid kelas sebelas memang benar-benar melelahkan. Dan yang terburuk, hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ semakin mengambang.

Aku sedang ada di ruang klub jurnalistik, mengedit foto kegiatan festival sekolah untuk majalah sekolah, saat Naruto datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kamu sudah dengar, Sakura-_chan?_"

Sebagai ketua klub jurnalistik, aku sudah banyak _mendengar_. Tapi aku memilih diam saja.

"Sasuke-Teme bakal pindah ke luar negeri!"

Tanganku yang sedang memegang _mouse_ segera berhenti bekerja. Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang bersandar di pintu.

"A-apa?"

"Yah, mendadak. Tiba-tiba ayahnya yang ada di Amerika sana sakit dan Teme mau nggak mau harus pindah ke sana biar bisa terus sama ayahnya. Kita nggak tahu kapan ajal akan menjemput, kan?" jelas Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih. Entah sedih karena Sasuke akan pindah atau karena ayah Sasuke-_kun _sakit.

Aku diam saja, beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Naruto yang sekarang berdiri tegak.

"Dia di mana?"

Mungkin perlu waktu bagi Naruto untuk berpikir siapa yang dimaksud _dia_. Dasar bodoh. "Sasuke-_kun!_" lanjutku kasar.

"Di…ruang OSIS."

Aku segera meninggalkannya dan berlari ke ruang OSIS. Jam pulang sekolah seperti ini biasanya ruang OSIS masih ramai. Aku harap dia masih di sana. Apalagi dia adalah ketua OSIS.

"Sasuke-_kun!_" teriakku dan aku mendapatinya sedang berkutat di depan komputer butut milik sekolah. Beberapa anggota OSIS lain yang tahu aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Sasuke segera menyingkir keluar.

"Kamu yang memintaku buat jadi pacar kamu dan kamu ninggalin aku begitu saja? Aku bahkan dengarnya bukan dari kamu sendiri. Aku kamu anggap apa?" teriakku marah. Dia terlihat terkejut walau ia terlihat bisa mengendalikan emosinya kembali. Dia beranjak dari komputer dan mendekatiku, memegang kedua bahuku, seakan menenangkanku. Aku menggerakan bahuku, menolak untuk disentuh. Aku sedang marah.

Dia menghela napas. "Aku nggak bermaksud kayak gitu."

"Enggak. Kamu iya!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendapati dadaku sesak karena ia memelukku terlalu erat. "Aku nggak bermaksud –nggak pernah- buat ninggalin kamu. Aku bahkan nggak sanggup buat bilang aku harus pergi."

Aku terdiam. Bersamanya aku selalu bisa tertawa. Bersamanya dia selalu bisa membuat pipiku memerah. Dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Bersamanya aku merasa paling cantik dan berarti.

Aku…benar-benar tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya.

Aku menangis. Dan baru kali itu aku menangis karena cinta.

.

.

.

Senja yang jingga ini sudah mulai menghitam.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Betapa aku ternyata sangat cengeng dan sensitif. Aku menghela napas. Aku senang bisa mempunyai kisah cinta di SMA seperti itu. Penuh cinta dan patah hati.

Sasuke-_kun_ di mana, ya, sekarang? Apa dia sudah balik ke Jepang? Apa dia sudah menikah? Tidak mungkin, sih, karena dia masih 22 tahun. Atau mungkin dia sudah tunangan? Apa dia masih mengingatku? Dan yang terburuk, apa dia sudah mati?

Haha, mudah-mudahan yang terakhir tidak terjadi.

Lagu _iridescent_ mengalun lembut dari _handphone_-ku. Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kamu sudah dengar, Sakura-_chan?_"

"Apa?" Kenapa aku merasa _de jave_ dengan pertanyaan Naruto tadi?

"Kalau Sasuke-Teme sudah kembali?"

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Bagaimana akhirnya, haha, terserah kamu, deh. Sebagian besar kisah ini adalah nyata pengalaman pribadi teman saya #terutama bagian kencan itu. Dan pelampiasan betapa sibuknya jadi anak kelas sebelas.**

**Sesi curhat selesai. Mau kasih review, nggak?**


End file.
